Before the Academy: Ross
by Deutschland1871
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about my character Ross from Pokémon Academy: Pokeproblems by Hello 12. See the ups and downs of Ross's life and get an unseen glimpse into his past!
1. Chapter 1: Abandonment

Ross cracked the door open and peeked through not wanted to stir his sister from her routine afternoon nap. Her crib stood where it always has. Next to the window and beside a small phonograph which used to be his great-grandfathers before his passing. Ross sighed while looking at the time. It was 4:00 p.m, like it always was when he returned from school. After rubbing away any tirededness from his eyes and removing his shoes he walked over to her crib. This was almost automatic for Ross. Everyday he did the same thing. Come home and check on his sister. Everyday since his dad left 5 months ago.

He stopped walking for a moment. He never thought about his dad much. Not since the incident.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **March 5, 2018**

"I'm sorry Mr. Huot. We tried everything we could, but your wife... she didn't make it." A doctor with a bloody facemask stated glumly.

Ross's dad, James was shocked. He had faith that his wife would make it. It seems that he was wrong.

Ross was also shocked. However he quickly broke down and started crying. He had too hoped that his mom would make it through.

"Tell me doctor! Did the baby survive?" James pleaded.

"Fortunately yes, but she'll have monitored for a few days. When the mother dies during childbirth it can be very traumatic to the baby's health. However we are almost certain she'll be fine." The doctor replied. "You can see them both for a moment if you wish too."

Ross and James quickly nodded and followed the doctor to room 101. They all entered and saw Catherine, Ross's mom, laid out on a hospital bed. All color had drained from her body and she was covered in a hospital blanket. The new member of their family was being held by her now lifeless body.

James walked up to Catherine and held her cold hand while kneeling at her bedside. Tears rolled down his face as he whispered a quiet prayer to God hoping his wife's soul would forever be peace. Ross knelt next to him and prayed as well.

The doctor left quickly and quietly left the room.

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **March 8, 2018**

Rain battered the roof of the funeral home. It was truly a sad site to see. A mother had been taken from her children to soon. A loving wife taken by the cruel hands of death from her husband. Rapid internal bleeding cause by weak birth canal tissues was what the doctors said. There wasn't not a dry eye in site. Friends wept because of the memories. Close relatives wept because of the bonds they once shared. A family wept because of the love they once held inside.

As Catherine's coffin was lowered into the ground everyone shared a moment of silence. A priest broke the silence after the designated minute with a small sermon. Eventually after her coffin had been completely lowered dirt was piled on until the coffin was no longer visible.

A cruel twist of irony, one gave her life to create a new one.

"A man never sees all that his mother has been to him until it's too late to let her know he sees it." -William Dean Howells.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dad wait!" Ross shouted hoping to get his fathers attention, but it was all for nought. James was set on leaving and not even his infant daughter and teenage son could convince him otherwise. James placed his bags in the trunk of a car.

"What the fuck do you want!" James angerly shouted.

Ross was shocked. His dad never swore. "Where are you going. Why are you leaving us here alone!"

James scowled at his son. "I thought you knew that already. I'm leaving and not coming back! There is no reason for me to be here! I only loved Catherine and now that she's gone I need to leave!"

Ross tried to process the information given to him. "Don't you love us! What about Natalie! What about Audino! What will we do without you!"

"Of course I don't love you you numbskull! You and Natalie were your mothers desires not mine! I never wanted kids, but your mom just had to have a pair so here you are! You could burn in hell for all I care!"

James got into the car and sped off. The tires spun and sprayed Ross with dirty water and mud. The rain only seem to pour down harder as Ross wept on the curb.

"Why dad? I thought you loved us."


	2. Chapter 2: Remembrance

The sun shone done on the graveyard that day. The sky was clear, but it was still November and it had started to get chilly.

That hasn't stopped Ross from visiting his sister's grave every day since her funeral. Ross approached her gravestone with a bouquet of roses and his grandfather's phonograph and sat down next to it. "Hey Natalie. I hope you're doing well in the clouds. I've been doing okay. It's hard without you and I miss you so much. I brought you some more flowers. I know you always liked the smell of roses. I also brought Grandpa's phonograph with your favorite song!"

Ross set the bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone and set the phonograph next of it. Ross pulled out a vinyl disk from his backpack. "The Good Comrade. You always loved this song." Ross sighed and placed the black disc in the phonograph and placed the needle on the end.

The phonograph crackled a little before the drums started playing and the song had had started.

 _I once had a comrade,_

 _You will find no better._

 _The drum called to battle,_

 _He walked at my side,_

 _In the same pace and step._

 _A bullet came a-flying,_

 _Is it my turn or yours?_

 _He was swept away,_

 _He lies at my feet,_

 _Like it were a part of me._

 _He still reaches out his hand to me,_

 _While I am about to reload._

 _I cannot hold onto your hand,_

 _You stay in eternal life_

 _My good comrade._

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Natalie, I'm so sorry." Ross broke down in tears as memories of her flooded in.

 _ **Flashback**_

Ross picked himself up off the curb. His clothes were covered in mud and completely soaked. He stood there with blank look. He was to tired from crying to feel any emotion except betrayal. He somberly walked back inside.

"Audino? We need to talk." Ross shouted.

Audino walked into the front room and was shocked at Ross's state. "Audino! Audino!"

"What? No we need to talk now!" Ross argued back.

"Audino! Aud!"

"Ugh fine I'll clean myself up, but then we need to talk." Ross conceded.

Audino grabbed Ross a few towels and some fresh clothes and after a quick shower Ross was free of any dirt or mud.

While Ross was taking his shower Audino went to check on Natalie. The young baby was still adjusting to her new surrounds, but was doing well. She became hungry and began to pout so Audino went to get some baby formula.

Ross had finished getting redressed and heard Natalie's pouting. He walked over to her crib and picked her up. "Hey kiddo, are you hungry?"

Audino had finished making the formula and walked into the room to see Ross holding Natalie. Seeing his concern and bond with her warmed Audino's heart. "Audino?"

Ross looked up from his sister and saw Audino holding a bottle. "Oh thanks for getting formula Audino." Ross took the bottle and began feeding Natalie.

"Aud?"

"Oh right what I wanted to talk about. Well Dad's gone. I guess after Mom died he couldn't tolerate us anymore so we're on our own now." Ross looked saddened, but nowhere near to the point he was at earlier. "He said he didn't love us, so I guess we're on our own. First Grandma and Grandpa and now this? Who could we possibly go to?"

"Audino, ino." Audino suggested.

"No, we can't go to Child Protective Services. They'll just separate us and I couldn't handle losing you Audino. Besides they'll just kick me out and keep Natalie once I'm 18 and we cannot afford the ensuing legal battle and trying to get custody of Natalie. We have nobody left. I'll get a job, manage school and try to help take care of Natalie." Ross explained. Ross was very suspicious of CPS and he was also quite independent. "We can do this if we do this together."

After Ross's explanation Audino grew confident. They would start their own impromptu family and maybe regain a sense of normality. But Audino was still concerned about CPS forcibly taking away Ross and Natalie. "Audino, Audino?"

"Don't worry, Dad still technically has custody of us and as long he maintains that custody CPS will do nothing as long they don't know that he's left." Ross continued explaining his case. Ross noticed that the bottle was empty and gave it to Audino. "Can you put that in the sink?"

Audino nodded and walked off to do that. Ross took Natalie over his shoulder and began to burp her. "Good thing Mom made me take those Child Development classes."

 ** _End Flashback_**

Small tears ran down Ross's face as he remembered the memory. Natalie gave him something to fight for, she gave him confidence and a reason to keep going and now that she's gone he was slowly starting to lose that will. He put his hands in his face and sobbed until the sun went down.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wow even I'm surprised I was able to put this out today. Something about Ross, Natalie, James, and Audino just make me want to expand their stories more. But since Natalie died in the main series seeing her story before her untimely death is saddening and I hope we can somehow see her again in Pokeproblems. Anyway I got this down in one day imagine that. Enjoy!


End file.
